


Getting Ahead

by oREDACTEDo



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bodyguard, Comfort, Consensual, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fancy Hyperion Living, Fellatio, Love, Masturbation, OFC - Freeform, Office Sex, Office Work, Oral Sex, Romance, Scenarios, Sex, Slow Burn, Teasing, Tsundere, multiple scenarios, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oREDACTEDo/pseuds/oREDACTEDo
Summary: Handsome Jack is behind on his paper work--again.  After a final day of full procrastinating he has one last day to catch up on a month's worth of work.  Stressed with the extraneous amounts of responsibilities he put on himself Jack tries to sooth his nerves through masturbating, but is abruptly interrupted by his longtime bodyguard.  Jack just wants to get her out and wrap it up, but his pretty little henchman has a twisted side that even Jack is unaware of.UPDATE: Adding chapters and more fun situations in the future!  Literally dumping ground of Jack x Maim moments, because she's pretty fun to write for.





	1. Getting Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> A random ramble I made last night out of boredom. I liked the thought and went with it. Enjoy!
> 
> Update: Turning this into a short story along with a series of situations Jack and Maim are in. I had too much fun with them huhuhu. Thanks for reading ladies and gents. Have fun; mwwaah~!

“Fuckin’ _yaaaawn_.”

The floating screen before him lit up sharp angles along his faux face, casting dramatic shadows that further emphasized narrow features.  Eyes of opposing colors rolled from left to right, following the slow drag of a run-on sentence before picking it back up on the next line.  Paper work, contracts, percentages, invoices, partnerships, meetings, corporate espionage, hit lists, murder charges, product recalls, order forms, death threats, pending death threats, pending verbal threats, corporate meetings, that one dinner date with Sally Whatsherface…

You get the picture.

Feeling the heavy burden of the mundane weighing down his shoulders, he takes a moment to run his fingers painfully slow down the length of his synthetic face.  A long, exasperated sigh rips between downturned lips, and with that he glances back at the terrifyingly long list that he labeled “shit-to-do’s.”  Handsome Jack was bored.  It wasn’t really that surprising of news to him.  The ruling, the overthrowing, the _death threats_ were all the fun parts of being a rich president of a multibillion dollar weapons manufacturing company.  The other 90% of it usually caught up to him by the end of the month cycling period, when it was time to finalize all that paperwork and perform dull meetings with a bunch of his Hyperion lackies.  The guys and gals under his wing praised him like he was holier than the universe.  Like he was beyond any reasonable doubt a total saint. 

_Playing a part sure is hard,_ he thought. 

Still, it was all rewarding.  For one thing, he could buy whatever he wanted.  For another thing, once he found a vault key _and_ a vault, he could control every inch of the cosmos.  No more “Mr. Nobody” for Handsome Jack.  He’d might as well be called god at that point.  In yet he always found himself at a fork in a road during times like these—be responsible and keep doing the dumb legal shit, or fuck around and deal with it later.  Everything had consequences, though.  Jack was insane—Jack was a fucking monster—but he wasn’t an idiot.  He was smart; a hero-to-be.  A somebody heading towards utter greatness. 

Then why, someone fucking tell him why, does he still have to sit on his desk and waste his time with damn paperwork? 

Through the screen he could make out the figure of a woman standing by the doorway.  That woman was none other than Miss Maim. 

Three years ago, Handsome Jack rallied up himself a small group of Vault Hunters.  Like the rest of them, he planned on outing the group with a well placed superbomb hidden beneath the bunker that they all were required to relocate to.  Long story short, there was a big ass boom.  So big, the entire east side of Pandora had to stop and stare.  Jack brushed it off as a done job, claimed it to the rest of the world as a freak accident.  He never expected for someone to survive it. 

Miss Maim wasn’t too happy at the time—the Vault Hunter had a knack for hacking and sent Handsome Jack a well worded voice message. 

_“The next time you try to blow up a lady, make sure she’s an idiot and not a technological genius.  Oh, and by the way, I’m coming for you.”_

Handsome Jack from three years ago didn’t care much of it.  He didn’t expect to have the lady walk pass the “front gates” of Hyperion five days later after he marked her message as spam.  He also didn’t expect her to be a sight for sore eyes.  He remembered the day vividly.  She was dressed as a basic cargo loader who was hand carrying a package directly to him.  When a Jakobs revolver pressed along his temple, he couldn’t help but strike a conversation. 

_“Woah, woah, woah there, sweetness!  How…the hell…did you get all the way up here?”_   

_“It’s call killer instincts, handsome.  Now be a good boy and let me splatter your brains all over that nice desk of yours.”_

That was a major turn on at the time.  Lucky for Jack, he was quite the charismatic.  He also knew how to present a bargain that was just too hard to refuse.  So, at that moment of having the great Handsome Jack’s life in her trigger finger, Miss Maim was presented with two options.

  * Kill Handsome Jack and have the rest of Hyperion to go guns blazing through.
  * Take his last moment, solid, "totally honest" job offer.



That day, Maim became Handsome Jack’s body guard.  She dropped the Pandora attire and adorned something more fitting and sophisticating, and she even got a gear upgrade.  Right now, she performed her normal duties.  Stand there, keep and eye and ear open for anything suspicious, and look pretty.  Jack didn’t complain.  He liked looking, though he tried to not get caught.  The way the uniform hugged her curves tugged at his attention.  Miss Maim had a small waist, curved hips, a nice pair o’ breasts and butt to match.  She wasn’t as curvy as Mad Moxxi—a woman that Jack couldn’t help but compare all ladies to—but that didn’t mean she was lacking at anything either.  She was just her own breed of sexy.

Jack had a very particular taste in women, and Maim seemed to have hit the spot.  When her dark gaze rolled to meet his, Jack instantly averted his eyes from her.  A flood of words, words, and more words overwhelmed him again.  That exhaustion was creeping up.  It wasn’t that he lacked sleep.  He was just bored. 

He could use some excitement.  Maybe a trip down to Pandora to shoot some skags, or perhaps he should send more death threats to Sanctuary?  Hell, he could use a good fuck.  Jack hadn’t been laid in a long time—the thought was actually pretty depressing.  Sure, he was the richest guy in the universe, but that doesn’t mean he’ll buy the first gal he sees.  Those discolored eyes of his took a quick glance at Maim, who was busying being a statue. 

_Shit_ —talk about eye candy. 

Jack praised himself for the choice of clothing.  Her black top was fitting and low cut, and he could see her cleavage bright as day.  Jack wondered if they ever got cold from the powerful air conditioning his gigantic office had.  Maim never seemed to complain about it—then again Maim never complained about anything.  Probably because if she complained, she’d get a face full of Hyperion lead. 

Jack felt his lips press together and form a sad, rigid frown.  He figured he was a difficult nut to work for.  Scratched the length of his jaw he musters up something lax to say.  “Miss Maim!”  The woman hears her boss’s voice, loud and alert as it carried with ease down the long hall she’d been standing so quietly in.  She turns her head to look at him fully, “Yes sir?”

Her voice was smooth and silky, in yet rigid and stern.  It always sounded like that since the day he met her.  Jack rose a finger, curling it to motion for her.  “C’mere.”  Miss Maim was one of the few sophisticated people that came from the dirty wasteland of Pandora.  Jack considered her as one of the few things from it that were worth some value.  She killed quickly and efficiently, and she not once questioned or complained about his motives.  The click of her heels echoed along the dark marble, leaving a pleasant sounding ring that lingered after each step.  Jack waited until she was at his desk before he motions towards his side.  Miss Maim wasn’t reluctant, and she circles the large wooden workspace until she stood besides his seated form.  Jack was leaning to one side, the side she was at, and he lets out a dragged groan. 

“Can you believe all this shit?  It’s so…” he motions to the air at a loss for words.  It was the same screen he’d been staring at, the same list of things he had to have done by three past noon.  It was already eleven in the morning. 

“…humdrum?”

Jack’s fingers snap, “Yes!  **_Hum...drum,_** wait is that even a word?  Whatever, it's boring!  Real…fucking…boring.” 

“Have you tried prioritizing?” she suggested, but Jack responds with a long and exaggerated raspberry.  Spit blew through the air, splattering all over his shiny desk.  The man adjusts his seating, his head still leaning along one of his large hands.  He could see Miss Maim roll her eyes, “Let me reorganize the list, and then perhaps you’ll find it more applicable.” 

The woman dips forward, bending over slightly to control the schedule on the screen.  Jack eyed her, noticing her skirt lift up just a little bit to see the soft flesh of her inner thighs exposed.  She was talking about something, some business crap that Jack didn’t pay mind to.  He was too busy checking her out, enjoying the view.  She sure sounded smart for someone who was born and raised in the dusty butthole planet Pandora.  She acted smart, too.  He figured not everyone down there was a fire-catching drone.  Jack was so busy googly eyeing that he didn’t notice her stand up.  Didn’t notice her staring down at him.

“Did you hear me, Sir?”

Handsome Jack blinks, his throat tightening at the awkward position he was in.  As always, he played it cool.  “Yeah, yeah I heard you loud and clear.  Go…take a lunch break or somethin’, kay?  Spoil yerself, you earned it.”

He could see Miss Maim raising a brow while he dug his fingers through his gelled hair, ruining the perfect symmetry it was in.  Regardless, she left, and Jack’s image was safe for another day. 

The next day was still the same, if not worse.  Of course, Jack didn’t perform any of his “shit” list from the day prior.  Instead, he sent death threats all afternoon.  Teeth dug down painfully through his bottom lip, his eyes drying out from the lack of blinking he was doing.  Another report was off the list, now, and by now Jack figured he could use a drink. 

Something strong and smooth, like aged brandy or maybe some bleach. 

Jack chuckles at his own strange sense of humor.  Fingers reached down, scratching the hem of his jeans, only to feel his limp willy hanging laxed by his right leg.  “Yeah, me too buddy.  Me too,” Jack sighs, sinking deep into his chair as he watched one of the many files upload into Hyperion’s network system. 

Hell, maybe he could use more than a drink.  When was the last time Jack had a blowjob?  Too long he figured, because he couldn’t even remember himself.  Eyes drifted along to Miss Maim’s usually corner.  Only this time she wasn’t there.  Jack’s lips pursed together before making a _pop, pop, pop_ noise that echoed in his giant office.  It bounced along the walls like a peashooter, ricocheting left and right before coming back to him.  Suddenly Jack was aware of how alone he was right now.  No company, no hostages, no annoying corporate bigots that groveled at his feet for some cut of the glory.  Not even Miss Maim. 

He could use her company—that looker wasn’t much of a talker, but Jack never minded doing all of the conversing himself.  At least that way she could never disagree with him.  Jack remembered last week when a horde of badland junkies were taken up for _business._ The nutsacks got a little rowdy, but Miss Maim took care of them with little effort.  The way she disposed of them and walked over their corpses—she was a lady that didn’t mind getting her hands dirty, and he loved it.  Her calm poise, her seemingly flawless execution.  It was, oddly enough, quite the turn on to watch.  Inside, Jack sort of fanboyed over the though that he owned her.  She hated when people gave her any sort of eye—awestruck, evil, judging.  But when Jack stared, she didn’t mind it.  She never said a word.  Never complained. 

Probably because she couldn’t, but hell.  It made the guy feel special, anyway. 

Jack’s thoughts took a sharp turn now.  The thought of her getting down on her knees for him made blood rush down his torso.  A pretty little face swallowing his cock and treating it like the best candy money could buy.  All the while enjoying it when he pulled her hair and reeled her closer to his hips.  Hell, even the thought of her doing it _naked._

Handsome Jack had a stupid grin on his face.  Like a content cat he rolled into his chair, earning a leathery squeak as he dug deeper into his fantasies.  His hand wrapped around the growing bulge on his pants, squeezing around the fabric lightly.  There was a tension building up that could use a quick release.  Zipping himself open he buries a hand beneath the smooth opening of his pants to fish out his erection.  Jack was a fair size, but what really made him impressive was his girth.  Wrapping his fingers around his length he freed himself the cold nippy air before slowly pumping up and down. 

_“Finally…”_

Oh yeah—he really needed this. 

Jack knew how he liked it, with a little pressure just under the head of his cock.  He pumps up and down, his pace picking up occasionally before slowing down to build up that release.  Skin began to sweat along his back, heat radiating from him and moistening his high-quality chair.  Jack’s lips parted, and with each squeeze he lets out a quick breath. 

_Fuck…just a lil’ more._

The thought of throwing Miss Maim over his big desk to fuck her nice ass from behind crossed his mind once or twice.  Dreams of hearing that wet slap echo like his popping lips rung in his ears, teased him closer to that nasty little finish he loved. 

He’d make her call him daddy over and over while he rammed her.  Make her beg for him to stick it back in.  _“Please make me cum daddy…!”_

“Mhmm,” Jack moaned through clenched teeth, his orgasm so close he could almost feel it clenching up his gut. 

The large entrance to Jack’s office slides open, creating a big echo that brought his daydreaming to a screeching halt.  Miss Maim walks in, a pile of forms tucked neatly under her arm.  Jack’s heart races faster, but no in the way he’d like.  “Shhhhhit, uh, Maimy Baby!  How’s it going?  Lunch was good?” Jack sounded cool like always.  Hands shuffled beneath the desk, working to get his cock back into his pants.  The jeans he always wore were fitting, however, and the bulge it made was terribly obvious.  Crossing his legs rather uncomfortably, Jack leans away from Miss Maim once she nears his right-hand side as always. 

“Much better than back home.  You have a lot of formal complaints,” Miss Maim drops load onto the corner of his desk, taking a moment to lean against it.  “Of course, because you didn’t finish _any_ of the work you were supposed to yesterday…everyone who sent you one were just following corporate policy.  They weren’t sure which was worse—following your policy and sending in a complaint to you, about you, or not following your policy and still get in trouble anyway.  So, instead of doing either, they just gave you a pile of reminders and a week extension.” 

Miss Maim noticed he wasn’t looking at her, nor was he looking at the crap pile she just handed to him.  The latter wasn’t much of a surprise, but he usually would be looking her right in the eyes while she spoke.  That, or he’d be online shopping.  Right about now he would be cursing out his employees; threatening to shoot them into space for telling him how to do his job.  Venting on and on at how everyone around him was incompetent and should be more like Miss Maim.  Hell, even commenting on how it was nice to even hear her literal _voice_ once in a while.  That didn't even come, though.  Jack just sat there, his lips rolled together, his legs crossed.  Jack never sat with his legs crossed, too.  

“Is something bothering you?”

“What?  No—nothing.  That’ll be all,” Jack clears his throat, his statement short and stern as he waved her off. 

Maim raises a brow, “Shall I return to my station?”  Jack felt his shoulders tense.  The lingering feeling of blue balls was crawling up his thighs, constricting his nuts, and if he waited any longer to finish his fap he was going to end up hurting when he came instead of feeling great.  Jack shook his head a little frantically, “Nope.  Go on to your apartment.”

Miss Maim was about to say something, something that Jack assumed was a retort, but with a big fist he slams against the side of his desk.  For the first time ever, Jack sees Miss Maim jump out of her skin. 

“…alright.  My apologies,” she said shortly before taking her leave.  The spot she was previously standing was warm, but as she drew further and further, Jack felt a lingering coldness that bothered him.  He felt a little guilty for that.  Jack never really acted out at her before, at least not that he could remember.  Maybe once, when he first met her.    

“Miss Maim,” his voice boomed from across the hall right when she was about to exit.  The woman paused, glancing behind her shoulder to see his hand motioning for her to return. 

_Click, click, click._

Her heels rang across the room, a sound that Handsome Jack grew very fond of.  “I’m sorry Maim, it’s just…I got myself a problem,” he admits, a hand tugging uncomfortably around his necktie.  “I would tell you more about it, but that wouldn’t be a very…gentlemanly thing to do.” 

The explanation looked like it flew right over her head.  Miss Maim tilts her head a little, her eyes narrowing at the awkward angle her employer’s shoulders squeezed. 

“… **oh** ,” she places a hand over her chest.  Jack clicks his fingers together, pointing at her with a selfish grin on his face.  “Ding, ding, ding!  Now I know—it’s awkward.  You can take the rest of the day off though.  Hell, the week if it makes you feel better.  Just…don’t file a harassment charge on me, okay?  I didn’t know any other way to put it.”

There was an awkward silence that was killing him more than it should have annoyed him.  Miss Maim was standing there, solid as stone, staring up at his face like he had some other embarrassing shit to spill.  Alas, there wasn’t anything else to say.  “Can I ask you something, Jack?”

Finally, she at least says something. 

Jack rose a false brow before grinning awkwardly.  “Sure thing, Maimy.  Just…anything but my size.  **Ouch,** too soon, huh?” the last bit came out awkward, but she didn’t look very fazed by it. 

“Were you thinking about me?”

Now, _that_ was unexpected.

The grin on Jack’s face dissipated into completely shock.  Eyes rolled open wide, his lips parting to say something.  But nothing came.  Only the ugly thing known as _awkward silence._ She waited for an answer as if her question was utterly normal.  Jack wasn’t sure what to say—he could lie, because that would protect his pride.  It wasn’t like that would be a problem for him to do.  Jack lied all the time to everyone.  Jack wanted to say, _Absolutely not._ Tongue tied, he only lets out a meek slur.  A noise that he only ever made when he’s drunk.

Miss Maim moved, but instead of turning around she was approaching him for the second time today. 

Jack spun his chair to follow her every move.  He looked like a cautious skag, ready to run off when shit hit the fan.  It was as if he was glued to his seat, though, so when Miss Maim was up in his territory, staring down at him like she was demanding an answer there and now, Handsome Jack couldn’t really move.  “Well?” she asked, a look in her eyes that bore into him. 

“I wouldn’t be offended if you were.” 

Jack’s jaw tenses, his grip on his seat tighter than ever.  “…you wouldn’t?” he asked uncomfortably.  When Miss Maim smiles it sent another shiver down his navel, tightening around the muscles in his lower regions.  “Of course not.  I assumed that’s why I have to wear this outfit.”

_Dammit,_ Jack thought.  He didn’t think his perverted nature was that obvious.

Then again, he didn’t think his psychotic nature was that obvious either. 

“Well…in that case.  Yes, I was.”

That smile of hers got a little wider, a little mischievous, and when she slowly came down to her knees Jack felt like his chest was going to explode. 

_Holy shit…is this really happening?_

“What are you doing?” Jack was grinning, but the uncomfortable look on his face was tragically obvious.  Hands rubs along his lap, and Maim undoes his pants.  “Woah, woah, woah!  Maimy baby you don’t gotta do that,” Jack waved his hands a little too defensively, but then he stops. 

_Unless…_

“Unless you…want to.”

She did—he could tell by the way her small hand wrapped around him.  Handsome Jack took in a sharp breath, so sharp he almost whistled.  It didn’t hurt, but her soft touch was foreign.  She felt the width of him, his cock hot and pulsating beneath her firm grip.  When Jack was fully exposed, he felt a fuse in his brain go out.  Maim ran a tongue along her lips, grazing her grip up and down along his thick shaft mind numbingly slow. 

Jack hadn’t been touched by someone else in a long time.  A jolting pleasure shocked at his hips like sparks of electricity.  His dick twitched in her grasp, and when he watched her head lean forward to place a tongue on him he couldn’t hold back the dumbfounded groan.

Hot saliva burned his flesh in a way so strong that he wanted to cum then and there. 

“Oh… ** _fuck_** ,” Jack moaned, subconsciously lacing his fingers into her long hair.  Maim’s tongue was long, leaving wet trails of spit up and down his hardon like it was a piece of candy.  Jack could hear her breathing.  It was addictive, like a strange music the he needed more of in his life.  A thumb latches around the base of him, burying itself just above his balls.  Maim squeezed the end of his cock, precum dabbled at the tip; glistening clear fluid that drizzled down the side.  She was good at giving head, he thought.  Lips latched around him, and as Maim arched forward, she began to swallow him down inch by inch. 

“ ** _Fuuuuuck yes_** , Maim,” Jack’s strong hands grab her shoulders and squeeze.  Unable to fight his urge to thrust, he angles his hips forward.  The back of her mouth bumps along his head, and as Jack pushes in further he could feel the tight hole of her esophagus squeeze around his length.  Maim makes a light gag, holding him in place before leaning back to cough a little. 

_This is amazing,_ Jack thought, a little ashamed that he was practically drooling at the sight of her _actually_ sucking his dick. 

Miss Maim, his favorite little henchman, was _sucking_ his dick like it really was that best candy that money could buy.

When her tongue came back to taste him Jack lets out a stifled moan.  He watched the way her tits pressed against his thighs, watched the way her skirt pulled up along her ass just enough to see her panties tugged tightly between her cheeks.  The thought of Jack getting off to her looked like it made her excited.  Another go at taking him deep, and Jack felt that pleasure make knots in his abdomen.  “ _Just like that, baby,_ ” he grins, not feeling as shameful as he did before.  Maim was moving up and down at a steady pace now, slurping his flavor up like she wasn’t ever going to taste him again.  Jack twitches his hips with her, fucks her mouth far enough to feel the tight back of her throat wrap around his head again.  Words came spilling from Jack’s lips—senseless _fuck’s_ merging with sweet nothings.  He talked to Maim like she was the only woman in the world—talked to her like she was his pet, too.  A moan slips from her mouth when he rubs a thumb along the top of her breasts.  Soft flesh, cushioned and smooth beyond what he imagined, bounced up and down with his ragged motions. 

Jack felt the urge to cum inching closer and closer.  “Jerk me off,” he breathed, and Maim runs her tongue along him one last time before wrapped her dominate hand around him.  Pumping up and down, she looks up at him with reddened cheeks and a sultry gaze.  The thought of her getting turned on by giving him oral made his mind foggy. 

“Call me **_daddy,_** ” Handsome Jack’s hands buried into her hair again, tugging deliciously hard at the roots.  She moans the word like it gave her mindless pleasure.  Like it was her most favorite word in the world.  And Jack felt his cock jerk harder than it ever had.  Sweat soaked his back, his chest, absorbed into his fine tailored suit before staining his luxury chair.  He could care less—the heat was amazing.  The friction of her lips pressing just below his belly button, burying into his happy trail, made his mind go wild.  It was a dream come true—a fantasy, but not in his mind.  It was all happening right now, and he couldn’t fight the grin that almost tore his lips apart. 

“Yeah…?  You love your daddy?”

“ _Yes…_ ” she gasps as one of Jack’s thumbs slip into her mouth.  “I love daddy.  _Does my daddy love me?”_ she asked back, a grin playing her lips like she had something nasty up her sleeve.  Jack nodded his head yes, a little too excitedly.  He presses along her tongue, makes her mouth open a bit wider.  A line of drool soon started to roll down her chin, down her neck, and Jack’s grin grew into a dangerous mix of arousal and malice. 

“What do you want daddy to do?” Jack’s voice was sultry and dark like the growl of a hungry wolf, and Maim shivers under his touch.  Another finger forces its way into her mouth, producing more drool, and she struggles to speak.  “ _Cummm_ …”

Jack’s fingers slip from her mouth as her grip tightens, her pace quickens, and just when he thought it couldn’t get any better she places a _little_ bit of pressure just under his cockhead. 

A vicious climax hits him, quakes his body as he almost tears into her clothing.  Maim wraps her mouth around him again, taking his orgasm in her mouth, and just as he finishes she swallows his load. 

“Oh…. ** _sssshhhit_** _,_ ” Jack gasps for air, his body falling completely slump onto his chair.  Miss Maim sits back, adjusts her clothing as Jack petting her hair like she was some kind of gentle animal.  Right now, he was in lala land, lost and in a daze.  Standing now, she ignores the way his hardon twitches post sex, the dumb look on his face. 

A throat clears, and Jack struggles to see through his blurry vision.  Miss Maim was cleaned up, like none of it even happened, and to top it off she was smiling rather sweetly.  “Now that you feel better, please finish off the rest of your work before your 5 o’clock meeting, Mr. Jack.” 

Handsome Jack’s lips pressed into a thin line, his face still a bright shade of orgasmic pink.  “Uh…y-yes,” he stutters, watching as she dusts her knees off.  A finger reaches over, pressing rather softly over his lips before tugging teasingly. 

“I suppose I’ll take the rest of the day off, **_Daddy_**.”  The last bit of her sentence was mocking, but she smirked at him knowing damn well what she just did.

Soon she was walking down the long corridor.  Like it was a normal day.  Like nothing different happened.  And Jack didn’t know if he should be confused or in complete head over heels.  Miss Maim exits the room, but not before giving her boss a subtle look.  A twinkle was in her eyes—she knew she did something that she was going to get away with. 

Jack sat there for some time, still utterly shocked by what just happened.  Not longer after, his slacked jaw became a creeping smirk. 

He’s gonna have to return the favor later. 

 

 


	2. Surprise Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Handsome Jack, having no progress with Miss Maim since the day she had given him oral, decides to be a gentleman and take her out for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to continue the story.

There had been no considerable progress since that day. 

Handsome Jack approached her countless times, all of which weren’t out of his norm.  There were days where he gave her the over zealous Jack.  That was his usual go to, his “genuine” nature that everyone was accustomed to.  But when he tried for something _more_ with her; something to spark a fire between them, it didn’t come out like he wanted.  Those times where he actually tried to make the magic happen, Jack choked up.  He was just so concerned for their _relationship_ that he’d stutter with a messy, nervous grin on his face.  When she didn’t bite, it hurt him like a kick in the dick straight for his pride. 

Jack being a lousy ladies man was so out of character for him. 

The word relationship didn’t really scare him.  He had relationships with everyone—employer to employees, enemies to enemies, boss to hot bodyguard.  No, what truly intimidated Jack was how the term was used.  Right now, he really didn’t know _where_ he should go with this.  Miss Maim kept on her duties like she always did—like a professional.  Like he was her boss and nothing more.

_“So uh…whatcha doing later, Maimy Baby?”_

_“Working.”_

Her short answers stung like knives against his throat.  Her total concentration in her duties acted like a firm metal wall that kept him out.  Miss Maim never seemed impressed by his approach.  Never seemed interested in the fact that he just might be trying to get on to her.  Maybe she didn’t notice?

_Bullshit,_ Jack thought as he sat in the end of a very long conference table.  Many people sat with him, and together they all formed the collective group of Hyperion’s chain of command.  With Handsome Jack in the ever-important top of the list.  He sat slack jawed, his legs parted wide open with his elbows dug into the smooth gloss finish of the giant desk. 

“I feel that these Psychos are a serious concern to Hyperion’s good name!  They shouldn’t be using our product—they will only tarnish our image!”

“Nonsense.  A sale is a sale.”

_Cocksuckers,_ Jack thought, drumming his fingers along the desk as they blabbered on about business topics.  It wasn’t worth his time to sit in there, he was just required to.  By his own law.  Jack should just get up and waltz out, maybe grow a pair and tell Miss Maim that he had the hots for her and wants to eat her out.

His eyes rolled, glazed over from his disinterest, and he noticed Miss Maim standing in the corner by the intersecting walls.  Stone still and quiet as ever.  Slung to her waist was a Hyperion pistol, the most accurate that Jack’s company could produce.  It was a bright yellow in color, painfully contrasting her dark attire, and Jack wondered why she always wore the same outfit. 

Well—she didn’t have any others was why.

Clacking his jaw, Jack kicks his feet up and onto the desk, his actions deemed normal by his fellow management crew.  They gazed at him for a moment, noticing the intense stared he had, and their curious eyes followed to notice him looking straight at Miss Maim. 

When she first came along as a new member of Hyperion, it buzzed around like the topic of the day.  Gossip was a normal thing in Hyperion.  Without it, everyone might as well die from the stress of rich lifestyles and work.  _“Isn’t that a vault hunter?  Why is she all the way up here?!”_ Those remarks started dying down when **_This Just In!_** released an ECHO of Hunter Hellquist’s interview with Handsome Jack.

_“Listen up Hyperion—no one, and I mean **no one**_ _has to worry about Miss Maim!  Sure, her name’s a little uninviting, but rest assured she is a brand-new person.  Someone who, thanks to my gracious and never-ending supply of kindness, was saved from a corrupt planet.”_

That put a sock in everyone’s mouths. 

Having not settled their previous debate, the snobby group began pestering amongst each other again.  It didn’t take long until they completely forgot that Miss Maim was even there. 

Jack didn’t, however.  Right now, he was thinking real hard about her.  Maybe too hard.  She knew he was so bothered by the whole ordeal.  Bothered that she hadn’t make any sexual advances since that day.  She just _had_ to be—either she was being very cruel, or very clueless.  It’d been over a week now, and all Jack could think about was how amazing that blowjob was.  He’d be lying if he said he didn’t want another go. 

That and how pretty her smile was that day.  It was actually the first time he’d ever seen it.  There was a difference between a malicious grin right after cold blooded murder and a sweet, genuine smile.  Jack could use another one of those—he wanted to tell Miss Maim that she could have some choice _meat_ whenever the hell she wanted: at night, before meetings, in a random broom closet.  Because no one ever did what she did _that_ good.  Scratching the side of his neck he ends the meeting abruptly, stating that they could pick it up tomorrow.  The electronic door slides open, and each member flows out like headless chicken.  Unimpressed with the turn of events and displeased with Handsome Jack’s obnoxious claps to hurry them up, they charged down the halls like sticks were rammed far up their asses.    

As Miss Maim stands by the entrance, Jack waltz up with a very enthusiastic grin. 

_Alright Jack, you’re an expert at winging it.  Be yourself._

“Maimy Baby!  Let’s chat~.”

“It’s best to avoid using cognomens-“ Jack shushes her, a finger pressing against her lips firmly.  Miss Maim’s eyes widen when the man wraps a lean arm around her petite shoulders.  Handsome Jack walked swiftly, almost dragging her along with him.  The eyes of everyone nearby honed in to them, watching them like they were two movie stars who just spawned out of thin air.  As if they were the money shot. 

“Screw em, sweetness!  How’s about you let me treat you out tonight?  I can take you to the best restaurant here in Hyperion—top floor, you get a **great** view of Pandora while my scheduled missiles **launch** out and blow up the…oh,” he pauses, their quick pace dying down to a casual walk down the bright hallway.  Jack places a thumb over his sharp chin, his eyes staring up at the ceiling as he thought hard about what he had just said.  “…maybe we won’t sit by a window.  Wouldn’t want you to miss home!  Heheh.”

Miss Maim didn’t look too excited.  It was more like confusion that oozed off from her, but barely.  Otherwise, she still looked rather dull and lifeless as always.  Jack was grinning on the outside, but inside he could feel his heart racing a million miles an hour.  This was the closest he had gotten to her in almost two weeks.  Making a mental note to calm down, he clears his throat before speaking again.  “Tick tock, time is money and the place doesn’t stay open!  Is it a yes or a no?”

“I have the option?” Miss Maim’s firm tone returned, but there was something about her stature that showed that he’d caught her off guard. 

_Perfect._

“Of course!  I mean, I could just force you to, but that wouldn’t make me a very great court.  You know?”  Jack stops the two of them by the elevators.  He presses the top arrow, a light ding chiming, and he faces her now with just a simple hand on her shoulder.  Jack squeezes her shoulder ever so lightly, an action that pulled her from her daze.  “So, tell me Miss Maim.  Is lady luck on my side tonight?”

Miss Maim noticed the people around still giving glances.  That stone stature of hers had a light chip, because the way her lips pulled in thought, the way she looked at him, all showed that she was a little bit questionable about it all.  “…yes, Sir.”

Jack’s grin was back.  Clapping his hands together he begins to back up just as the doors slid open.  Golding lining with silver in the interior flashed with the bright lights, and Jack looked like he’d just stepped into a chariot leading to heaven.  “Great!  Put on something nice—it’s a fancy place after all.  I’ll come by your room in a couple hours.  Chao!”

Before Miss Maim could even respond, the doors slid shut.  With lightning speed, the elevator ascended, taking Jack to his presidential suite at the top most floor.  Her mouth was agape, her skin a bit pale.  Most of the people in the room have never seen her so flustered, never seen Jack interacting with what the Hyperion’s would consider a lesser person so familiarly.  Reluctantly she took herself back to her room.  It was of a fair size and dimly lit.  Nothing fancy compared to someone like Jack’s, but comparing it to back home it was beyond luxury.  Inside Miss Maim’s closet was nothing that seemed fitting for the occasion.  So, after getting her bearing she descends into the lower districts.  Shops lined the food court area, a place where most workers would spend free time or breaks. 

Miss Maim bought a dress from a boutique.  Something red, a color that never did her wrong, and when she felt the staring nearby intensifying she couldn’t fight the glare in her eyes.  It did enough to scare away prying eyes, but not enough to keep them from whispering. 

_“I heard Handsome Jack is taking her to Angeles.”_

_“The fancy restaurant?  I wonder what she did right!”_

A tingle burned at her shoulders when she heard that.  Miss Maim noticed he was acting different, and she wasn’t surprised by it.  Though, she wasn’t expecting something like this.  Maybe he was going to kill her?  Jack seemed like the type to spoil someone before ending their lives.  It sounded like something that a madman would do. 

An hour and fifty minutes had passed.  Having already taken a shower and getting dressed, Miss Maim was sitting idle in the corner of the room.  The electronic clock mounted on the wall ticked, ticked, ticked her into oblivion as she waited a painfully long time.  She never was taken out before—she never was invited to somewhere other than Mad Moxxi’s Underdome to watch blood paint dusty pavement.  Times have changed since she was a Vault Hunter.  Just a few years ago she was raiding Psycho camps and flirting with Scooter to get a free repair on her ride that she could barely afford.  Now, she was sitting in a well-ventilated room waiting for the richest man in the universe to take her out for some fancy dinner.  The strange turn of events left a nasty taste in her mouth at first, but now it grew on her.  Miss Maim was content—very content—with the choices she made in her life.  She didn’t mind the old friends that hated her now, but she did miss them. 

Could they blame her though? 

She was mostly a loner down there, anyway.  Up here, that didn’t change.  The amount of interaction Jack provided to her in the last three years was more than all of the interaction she’d ever gotten while living in Pandora. 

A gentle buzz ripped her from her daydream.  Dark eyes stared at the door, and Miss Maim wondered if it was worth opening it.  She wasn’t hungry, and she wasn’t interested in going out.  She wanted to stay in her room and read until it was time for work. 

Something told her that giving Jack the slip was a very bad idea.

Opening the door, she saw him standing there in a black suit.  It was slim cut, fitting him rather well, but opposed his usual wear.  Though it didn’t look very fancy, Miss Maim determined that it was worth more than everything she had ever owned.  “Well lookie what we have here,” Jack eyed her as she opened her door fully to exit, much to her dismay.  Worry was flipping her stomach around like dough.  While Miss Maim was concerned that what she wore was inexcusably inappropriate for the occasion, she also worried about Jack’s true intentions.  The look on Jack’s face said otherwise.  He noticed the gun holstered to her hips, clashing with the shining sequence of her outfit, and he gives her a displeased look.  “No, that’s staying here.”

“It’s…” she was cut off once again when Jack’s fingers worked the holster seamlessly.  It dropped to the floor, the metal of her Hyperion pistol clanking heavily onto carpet. 

“It’s a date, Maimy.  Not a shootout.  You’re off the clock, sweetness!  Just relax and let me spoil you for a job well done.  By the way, you’re stunning,” he sounded both sincere and ecstatic. 

_Suspicious,_ she thought, eyeing her fallen weapon.  Miss Maim looked at the off colored eyes, searching for some hint of hidden malice or a trace of a lie.  When it yielded nothing, it only made the paranoia inside of her grow.  She tore her gaze to somewhere else.  Lips pressed together, forming a straight line, and once again her face was void of emotion.  She was a gorgeous sight regardless.  Jack latches her arm around his, tugging her out as he took the opportunity to peak into her room.  It was well organized except for gun magazines laying around.  Most of which were Hyperion and Jakobs.  He shuts her door for her.  “Ready for some fun?” he hummed, escorting her towards the elevators. 

For the first time in her life, Miss Maim felt the situation was out of her control.  Even when she stood protecting Handsome Jack for hours on end, she never felt so powerless.  If her gun was still on her, she’d feel much better. 

Without it she might as well be naked. 

Tableware clanked like rust blades, except the sound of sterling silver was far more pleasant.  Still, it left a wringing feeling in her chest.  People spoke, a lot of people, and their words overlaps like a sea of madness.  Everyone present in the room were well dressed.  Well mannered.  The air lingered with various scents.  From the best red meats to lightly salted steamed vegetables.  Miss Maim could smell different rich flavors: really **good** food.  It made her mouth water, although she insisted to herself that she wasn’t really going to eat. 

“Handsome Jack,” someone spoke, but she didn’t care much to see who.  She was too busy studying the people around her.  Studying the ambiance.  The lighting.  “It is an honor to have you here as always.  Your table is prepared.”

“Great—perfect as always!”

Miss Maim wondered if Jack even knew the guy’s name.  Everyone knew his—hell, everyone knew _hers_ too.  That thought made it a bit more awkward.  In a giant room of many people, all of them knew them both.  Her throat tightened when she realized that this was all a rather bad idea.  Miss Maim didn’t really hate rumors, but they were going to fly faster than anything pertaining to her in the past ever did.  And worse of all, it was going to include Jack in them. 

What if that irritated Jack? 

What if that was going to get her sent back to Pandora? 

At the point, Miss Maim would rather die.  Going back to her skag died was one thing.  Going back to being groped by marauders was another.  Miss Maim sat as Handsome Jack pulled her seat for her.  He scoots her in, the table prepared elegantly, and the sight of the amount of art behind folding a napkin made her sick. 

“If you notice our menus are different from everyone else’s, that’s because they are.  I’m the only one here that can _afford_ what’s in them!  Crazy am I right?” Jack chuckled as the pristine paper sat between his fingers, catching the soft lighting enough to show that the words printed on them were foiled and silver.  The question in her throat was eating away at her, and she finally speaks up on her own accord. 

“Are you going to kill me?” 

Jack blinks, his brows arching down at the strange question.  It caught him so off guard that he had to put his own menu down.  “Say what?”  The intense look in her eyes showed she wasn’t joking, her fists rolling and cracking the marrow.  “This date—it’s too sudden.  You’ve never done anything like this before.  It’s out of character for you.  If this is because of what I’ve done, then so be it.  But I hate being toyed with.”  Jack stops her there, his arm rising up defensively.  “Woah, woah!  Maim, puhlease.  Stop right there.  No one is gonna die tonight…well, at least not by my hands.”  He leans in now, staring directly at her.

“This.  Is.  A.  Date.  And as for what you _did,_ we’ll talk about _that_ later, alright?  Now look at the menu!  Order whatever you want, sweetness.  Hell, if nothing looks good you can ask for anything you want.”  Jack’s hands pick his menu back up, and he was lost in it again with an overly pleasant smile.  Miss Maim gulps, her eyes rolling down to take a glance at hers.  Fingers worked in a manner so technical that it made her look like a robot.  She knew there was something up—he was acting mischievous.  Dirty almost.  Whatever it was, it was bothering the hell out of her.

_Rib Eye, MS8, 8 oz: $750_

The water Miss Maim was sipping came splurging out.  Light coughs escape her lips, eyes almost watering at the pain that rippled through her chest.  Jack eyed her, his brow raising, “Miss Maim?  You okay?”

She nods, patting the spot above her breasts lightly as she regained her composure.  Without giving the menu a second glance she shuts it.  Wine sat freshly poured, and she eyed it for some time.    

_Why am I here?  I should be finishing my Hyperion June Catalog by now,_ she thought.

“Have a taste of your wine!”

Miss Maim’s eyes rolled to the side, her lips pulling into a thinner line.  “I shouldn’t.”  Jack wasn’t really expecting her to say that, but he was very good at pushing a deal.  With that bartering skill of his he reaches over to place her glass before her.  “Nonsense, it’s great!  A lovely lady in red has to drink wine.  It’s in the rule book.” 

That sounded ridiculous, but Jack was insistent.  She knew that once he had his ways set, there was no going back.  Otherwise he’d do one of two things: bicker or get a gun.  Miss Maim looks at the rich red fluid.  The color of blood.  She figured it would be a shame to let it go to waste.  Without a second thought she sips it.  Sips quite a bit of it.  The flavor of ripened berries aged in a casket lingered in her tongue, invigorating her taste buds.  That was some damn good wine.  She could only imagine the price. 

“You like _meat_?” Jack asked out of nowhere, his tone sounding rather cool.  Like there was something underlying it. 

Miss Maims brow rose for a moment, noticing the over casual look on his face.  Like he was holding back a chuckle.  Eyes narrowed, regardless of her discomfort, and she responds very sternly.  “Yes.  _Rare.”_

That got him.  Feeling his leg adjust uncomfortably under the table, Miss Maim felt she _too_ caught him off guard.  Jack snapped his fingers, calling over the waiter.  “Rib eyes.  Make mine rare, she’ll have it the same.”  

“Usual sides?”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way,” his gaze never tore from hers.  The menus were taken away, and they were alone again.  To her right was a large window that showed the surface of Pandora.  Miss Maim looked out, stared into the empty vastness of space.  Small stars twinkled in the distance, the sight overwhelmingly pretty, and for a moment that serious look in her eyes died out.  On Pandora, a long stretch of tan encompassed by cold tundra, The Fridge, in the far side.  A spot that Jack noticed she stared longingly at.

“You like it up here?”

She turns to him again.  Jack was leaning back on his chair, an arm tucked to the side as the other swirled some wine in a glass.  She nods, looking to the side again.  Jack shakes his head, “That’s good.”

_Shit,_ he thought.  Of course, she wasn’t going to talk.  She only ever did when it pertained to work, and he **really** didn’t want to talk about work right now.  “While we wait for the food, lets play a game!” he leans forward again, taking a swig of his wine. 

Miss Maim stared at him, unfazed, unamused. 

“You can’t say no.”

That made her eyes roll, but Jack snickers nonetheless.  Clasping his hands together again he rubs excitedly.  “Alright, here’s the deal.  I know you’re not much of a talker.  This will help me coax you out of your _comfort zone_ a little bit.  We get to make a fun little assumption about one another.  Whoever states an actual fact about the other gets a point.  First player to get three points wins,” Jack explained, a long finger pointing to her still form.  “Easy?”

She guessed so.  “Win what?” that voice of hers was still dry. 

Earning a shrug, the man adjusts his shoulders, rolling them until there was a crack before leaning on the table.  Miss Maim grunts, “Then there is no point.”

“What?  Of course there is.  We get to learn about each other in a fun way.  Make ourselves wiser, but if that ain’t enough for you then I’ll throw this in.  Whoever wins can ask for _anything._ Nothing trivial like money or a reference spot on a resume…well, unless you want that.  But that’s the fun of it!” 

Miss Maim didn’t look enthusiastic, but when Jack laced his fingers like a classic villain she knew she was going to have to participate.  “You start,” Jack smirks, a playful look in his eyes.  “Guess something about me.”

“You’re single.”

A frown forms on his face.  Not the sad kind, but the unamused kind.  “Nothing obvious, you can’t be a smartass about it.  Something you wouldn’t know.”

“What if you’re lying?” Miss Maim’s hands placed neatly on her lap, her eyes narrow like snakes.  Another chuckle, and Jack shakes his head at her consequential nature.  “You’re gonna have to trust me.”

What a huge feat.  To think Handsome Jack couldn’t ask anymore from her, but now he demanded for her trust? 

Jack extends an arm out to her, giving her the stage.  “Guess.  **Again.”**

“Do I keep my first point?”

The look on his face told her no, so she fumbles with finding another thing.  Inside her mind was a network—a backlog of things from experiences to conversations.  She nit picked everything.  Remembered all of the times Jack did something that stood out.  All of the moments when he might have done something that struck her as interesting.  And from then on, she dug further into speculations.  She remembered in Jack’s office, the office she stood in millions of times, there was a little area dedicated to knickknacks.  A small showroom of things he was proud of.  In it, she remembers many things, but one of which he always stared at in a sickening, possessive, maniac kind of way. 

“I bet you killed your predecessor.”

Jack’s patience unfolded into a nasty little smirk.  Sharp teeth glistened in the warm lighting, bringing out the best animalistic side of him, and it made Miss Maim’s stomach tickle.  “Wow, I’m impressed.  You get a point.”

_Really?_

She was right? 

Seriously, she shouldn’t be surprised.  Jack was excited with his little game, perhaps too proud of it, because he never heard her voice this much in a day.  “My turn.  You’re the silent and tough type—I bet your parents were killed.”

“Vague,” she grunts, unmoved by his statement. 

Jack nods in thought.  “Alright…how about this.  Psychos killed them…no!  _Marauders_.” 

A few seconds pass before Miss Maim leans forward against her elbows and shakes her head. 

Jack frowns. 

“Well shit.”

“Hmm,” she hums and sips at her wine.  A bubbly, lightheadedness was creeping around the corner.  Something slipped onto her lips subconsciously.  A smile.  She figured it was this stupid game mixed with the alcohol. 

Jack was pleased at the sight.  The way her body transitioned from stiff to loose, muscles relaxing until she was sitting like a _normal_ person and not a killer.  Finally, there was some sort of advancement with this.  Fifteen minutes pass of Jack and her exchanging statements about each other.  Educated guesses. 

Miss Maim got herself a second point after she claimed that Jack must have been raised in some sort of abusive family.  Jack learned then and there that she was damn good at analyzing people.  It was probably why she was so damn hard to read.  The food was brought out in an orderly fashion, and just before the waiter left he had them refill Miss Maim’s wine. 

He noted how fast she went for it.

“Let’s take a break and eat, shall we?”

Miss Maim was pleased at the fact that she was winning.  Steam rose from the vegetables, and as she sliced into the meat she noticed blood pooling along the bottom.  Much to her disliking, she could ear her stomach growl.  “Tender,” Jack sucks his thumb, and Miss Maim watches his teeth tear through the flesh like it were water.  It really was.  When she went to slice with the steak knife it sunk in as if she were cutting butter. 

_Wow,_ Miss Maim took her first bite. 

She ate in silence, listening to Jack pester on about one time when someone claimed the menus were overpriced.  Apparently, that person is only allowed to order from _Jack’s_ menu now.  A cruel punishment.  It wasn’t like they were going to be able to eat there again after that.  “Waste of time.  Simply ban them.”

“That’s no fun at all,” Jack sounded hurt by her comment, but the snicker that followed made Miss Maim’s head shake.  He really was cruel in more ways than one. 

A pair of eyes burned the back of her head.  Two.  A dozen.  Nervously she glances over, seeing the subtly stares of people just before they turn their heads away.  Grip tightening on her fork, she feels a pressure rising inside of her.  A gasket waiting to blow. 

“Don’t worry about ‘em,” she heard Jack say.  Raising a napkin to his lips he wipes away any remaining fragments of food before sipping the blood red wine.  “Remember, I’m _everyone’s_ boss here,” he smirks, his eyes rolling to the side to stare at a few of the men eyeballing them. 

Miss Maim noticed the sweat that formed on their foreheads, the nervous shuffles they made at their neckties.  Jack snickers, “Bet you they won’t be staring if I shoot them off to space, huh Maimy Baby?”

The thought was interesting.  There was a defensive nature to Jack that Miss Maim wasn’t aware of before.  A protective nature that was hidden beneath the surface of his rigid and sarcastic exterior.  A nature that was also towards _her._ Jack was observant, he noticed Miss Maim was nervous, and that made her sweat a little.  Some type of plan was unfolding for him right now.  A plan that she hadn’t the slightest of.  “I told you not to call me that.”

She sounded more concerned than anything, and that catches Jack’s attention faster than any eye baller in the room.  Miss Maim clears her throat, slicing at her steak.  “If you call me that, people will think wrongfully.”  A spark flickers in Jack—a dangerous curiosity.  It oozed from him, and in that second Miss Maim could feel a drastic change in the mood.  Weight held down her shoulders suddenly. 

“ _Oh?  How so?”_

The way Jack asked that.  So smooth and lacey, almost _erotic._ Hairs stood in the back of her neck when the corners of his lips flicked upward.  Again, her eyes rolled.  “They’ll think…” but she falls silent.  _What_ did she mean, exactly?  She knew it, but she thought that bringing it up might insult him.  Miss Maim thought about two weeks back.  Thought about how weak and helpless he looked when she caught him on the act. 

Right now, she wondered if this was the same feeling.  Embarrassed and powerless. 

Adjusting herself, Miss Maim sighs, “They’ll think that you’re having relations with me.” 

To the point.  It was true—that’s obviously what’s been going around.  Jack shrugs, licking his lips as he leans towards her.  “You can’t stop the gossip, Miss Maim.  People will always be wondering about things that they don’t understand.  Look around you—company workers wasting away with day by day tasks that _never_ seem to end.  They all want to excel.  They want something _different._ That’s why everybody wants to be **me.** But even I get bored sometimes…which reminds me,” he rolls up the napkin into a messy ball before tossing it onto his blood smeared plate.  Miss Maim was finishing up, being a slower eater than him. 

“I’ve been _dying…_ to know something.  Remember when I said that we’d talk about what you _did_ later?  This seems like the good time.  Tell me, where did you learn to suck _dick_ like that?”

Miss Maim looks in the eyes of her boss now, her expression unyielding.  That glare of hers burns Jack’s core, but that smile of his was never failing.  Tugging at his tie he noticed she was about to tell him something smart, something probably insulting, but he waves the waiter over.  Miss Maim goes quiet, her body stiff and awkward again.  One of Jack’s big hands wraps around the wine that said waiter was holding, “I’ll keep this.”

Once they were alone again, Jack leans over to refill Maim’s drink.  “You’ll **need** it,” he urged, threatened almost.  Miss Maim swallows hard, her appetite lost suddenly.  Jack places the bottle down, but he was still hunched over the table.  Hunched over like he was going to pounce and strangle her.  But he didn’t.  He just sat there, staring, smiling like a madman.  Miss Maim kept a straight face, kept what she thought was collected, but a blush was raging over her cheeks. 

For some reason she swore he wasn’t going to mention it again. 

“Well?  I gotta know because baby, it was **_amazing._** ”

Another flutter knotted up her stomach, and Miss Maim glances up at him a little surprised.  “Was it?” her voice was hushed.  Jack simply bounced his eyebrows, further making it awkward for her.  Small hands wrapped around her wine, and she drinks a mouthful. 

“I didn’t learn it from anywhere.”

“Bullshit,” Jack pressed, but she looked like she was being honest.  Raking his fingers through his hair, Jack lets out an airy laugh.  “You’re telling me that it was your first time?”

“What does it matter?” she sounded defensive.  Jack shrugs.

“Nothing really, only that you’re a damn natural.  Tell me, what made you want to suck Handsome Jack’s hot and heavy load?”

There was a quirk to him during the conversation.  Jack was having too much fun, and Miss Maim once again wasn’t enjoying any of it.  She shifts her hair to the side, exposing her neck a bit as she tilts towards him.  “It was a spur of the moment.” 

Jack grunts, “That’s all?”

She didn’t respond, having that protective barrier around her again.  She was eating, casual about the conversation, but Jack knew that wall of hers had a few holes.  He just had to poke at it right.  “I don’t believe you,” he accuses her, speaking through a mouthful of food.  “I bet you have a crush on me!”  The sentence was a little louder than she expected.  Without thinking she drops her fork, her eyes flashing from him to the other patrons of the dining area.  A couple people glanced over, but the music was playing loud enough to drown out his words.  Her eyes glared at him, screaming _‘Do you want the world to know?!’_

But he was still smiling away like a naughty child.  “I do **_not_** have a **_crush_** on you.” 

“Then why’d you stuff your mouth with my Johnson and _liked_ it?”

Nose wrinkled, her fingers cracking as she tightened her hold on her fork.  “…I wanted to see you squirm,” she spat, biting down on the tender steak a little aggressively.  Jack raises his arm, wanting to object, but his fingers clip the side of his water glass.  It spills and soaks into the table cloth.  Water sloshed along the space, Miss Maim scooting back just in time to save her dress.  The look on Jack’s face, beet red with anger, made her smirk.  Made her giggle a little.  The noise was so foreign it instantly caught his attention.    

“You just _laughed.”_

“No, I didn’t,” she presses her fingers against her lips before growing serious again.  Jack snaps his fingers and grins, “Yes you did!  My, my, Miss Maim.  You’re quite the cruel mistress.  First you give me oral and play hard to get, and now you’re laughing at my wet trousers.” 

Miss Maim places the glass down, struggling to swallow down a grin.  It was the alcohol, most likely, doing this to her.  She shakes her head as he goes to refill it.  “No more.”

Jack grins, “I insist.”  She decides to change the subject, “I’m ready to win this game of yours.”

And she already had a third statement to make.  One that she was sure was right.  And when she won, she’d ask for just one thing.  To never be taken out to dinner again. 

A finger rose up, silencing her.  Jack looked like he had a proposition.  “Give me a shot.  I bet you I can say three real facts about you and win this game right now.” 

That was something she doubted.  Not once did he guess anything right about her, and she doubted he did his homework.  Jack has been the type to guess what she liked, to assume how she felt about things, and to always use her as an outlet for his frustrations.  Before she went down and dirty on him, he never really gave her that much attention like he did in the last two weeks.  Miss Maim didn’t like to gamble.  She strictly avoided it.  But right now, the temptation was so high, she felt like she couldn’t refuse.  She supposed it was all those times she spent with Moxxi, or all those times she wasted money on those Marcus Ammunition Slot Machines. 

“You have one chance before we wrap this up and I go to bed,” she scoffs, but invited.  Jack runs his tongue along his teeth playfully.  The look on his face—it was nasty.  Like she just made the biggest mistake of her life, but Miss Maim wasn’t one to regret.

“All right, Maimy Baby.  These are things I’ve picked up on in the last hour, but it’s still a guess.  I may be wrong.  You were born in The Fridge, your favorite gun brand is Jakobs, and you were once an alcoholic.”

_Wait…what?_

Miss Maim felt her heart skip a beat.  Just as Jack promised, he was going to get three points in one go.  Jack’s facts were on point—they were all right—he could see it in her face.  “Well?” he asked, his tall body hunching over towards her.  “Was I right, **_Miss Maim_**?”    

He was very right.  So right that it made her stomach hurt.  Shoulders hung slump, her eyes narrowing into dangerous slits, and she jerks her gaze to the side.  She knew she was a bad gambler.  “Let me guess, you want me to _service_ you again?” she sighs.  When she did give him oral, it was during a flare of confidence.  During a time where she felt she had the power to do what she wanted with no regrets.  Right now, she felt much more cautious.  She felt that she couldn’t take Jack by surprise, and that he was going to overpower her with little effort. 

But, to her surprise, he shook his head no.  Dark eyes bore into him, studied his faux face for a little while.  “As much as I’d like that again, I don’t feel right asking for it.  Since I won, I’m the only one that gets dessert.”  Miss Maim lets out a breath she’d been holding this whole time.

That’s it?  She had to skip out on _dessert?_ There was a relieved grin on her face.  Jack suddenly reaches underneath the table.  She could feel his large hands, hot and sweaty at the palms, embrace around her knees, and the action earns Jack a light gasp from her.  Thumbs kneaded into her flesh, building up the anxious tension of her muscles.  He could tell she was on edge—he could feel her pulse in her flesh.  “Can you guess what my dessert is?”

Miss Maim’s breath hitches when his fingers rolled the edges of her dress up, venturing towards her midthighs and squeezing tightly around the meat of her leg. 

“ ** _Eating you out.”_**


	3. Returning the Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the dinner, Jack escorts Miss Maim into his room for the much needed dessert he had mentioned only moments prior.

There was a hot tone to his voice.  A dark, sultry, mischievous sound that lingered in the air and pricked at her skin.  Miss Maim’s eyes were locked onto Jack’s, the blue and green irises bright and almost blinding.  She wasn’t sure how to handle it—she wasn’t even expecting it. 

Handsome Jack wanted to give _her_ oral now. 

“ _You_ …giving _me_ …?”

As if she was going to find a way around this…

Jack’s grip tightens, “Because it’s my game, baby, and since I won I get to watch you _squirm_.  It’s only fair, right?”  That sexy tone in his voice diminished all too quickly once the waiter returned, and Jack reaches into his pocket as if nothing happened.  Miss Maim shifted uncomfortably, her body aching from how tense she was.  Eyes shifted left and right, and she looked around the room to see if anyone noticed.  Surprisingly, nobody did. 

“Excellent as always!” he handed his card, which was charged on the spot.  Jack stood up, grabbing the wine bottle before encircling the table.  Miss Maim looked up at him—tall, dark, handsome.

_Dangerous._

“Coming?”

_Shit,_ she thought, a dark glare in her eyes that Jack easily ignored.

Hesitantly she stood, feeling him wrapping an arm around her small body.  They approached the elevators, but Jack’s body migrated somewhere else.  She realized then that where they were going was his room.  The sound of wine swirling down the neck of a bottle rung in her ears.  Jack took a swig, a pair of large double doors coming into view.  No—this can’t be happening.  He was humiliating her.  _Humiliating._ And unless she was willing to get herself killed, there was nothing she could do about it.

Maim started shaking a bit. 

“Woah there, you scared?” she felt him touching her back softly, startling her out of her skin.  “No…!” she barked defensively, and that earn her a wicked smirk for the crazed dictator.  It made her feel small.  “Well holy shit—you never even gotten your cherry popped, have you?” he faced her now, his coat gone.  That nauseous feeling swirled in her gut, and Miss Maim wondered if it was the excitement or the steak she ate. 

It was obvious that Jack got more excited when she shifted her gaze.  It was true—she was as virgin as they could get.  Redness spread through her cheeks, her body tensing up.  A particular button on his shirt caught her eye, and she glared at it like it killed her parents. 

“Awe, man.  You’re embarrassed, aren’t you?  Can you even get embarrassed?  Seriously, this is so out of character.  I’ll tell ya, once it goes out that a girl’s a virgin, all hell breaks loose.  Look, don’t be ashamed of it.”

Miss Maim makes a fist, a burning blush on her face.  “I _hate_ being humiliated.  Keep pushing it and I’ll punch your teeth in.”

Damn—that was uncalled for.  Jack presses a finger on her nose, his tall form hunching forward to level himself with her.  That insane expression on her face was like looking at a cracked piece of glass.  She tried so hard to keep unreadable, to be void of emotion, but it was all seeping through. 

“Oh, wait a minute.  I get it—you think I’m trying to get back at you for catching me off guard.  Am I right?”

Miss Maim huffs when his face came rather close to hers.  “Well, I don’t mean to insult you, but you’re dead fucking wrong.” 

“…what?” she actually sounded confused.  Muscles in her face twitched, lips rearing back as she bit down on her own teeth painfully hard.  Jack looked amused.  The blush on her face burned brighter when he tilted her chin up, “The reason why you’re here is because I want **us** to have some fun, and that’s it.”

Miss Maim grunts, the strenuous effort she was putting to keep a professional stature fracturing her patience.  “You’re off duty.  You don’t have to act like the badass bodyguard in here.  No one’s gonna rush in guns blazing.  I mean, we’re in my house for crying out loud!” Jack joked lightheartedly.  A genuine laugh—even though it was sort of mocking, it was also genuine. 

“…I’m sorry,” she stammers, head hanging low.  Maim’s eyes dart to the side again, finding it impossible to avoid his gaze.  “Don’t be, I get your concerns.  I’d be too, I mean, when have I ever taken you out before?  Even I admit it was weird.  Not surprised you got into your _crazy bitch mode._ It’s actually really cute.  Here, drink this,” Jack scratched his scalp, handing her the bottle of wine.      

_Am I really doing this?_

She asked herself that when she went down on him, too. 

The room was dark, but upon his entrance the lights flickered on automatically.  Of course, it was luxurious, and of course he had a large bed that was too big for one person.  Jack enters first, his arms open wide.  “See?  It’s **safe.** The more **up** you go the better the security gets!  Don’t gotta worry about some fucked up Psychos or crazy fanboys waltzing up in here.  Though I gotta admit: you punching that one fan in the face two days ago.  Seriously!  Funniest shit ever.”  Inside he begins to remove his dinner jacket, tossing it to the side on a nearby couch.  His hands clap twice, “Mistro!” he calls out.  Some soothing classical music plays, filling the air with a relaxing vibe.  Miss Maim stares after him like a cautious cat. 

“…”  With a defeated sigh she takes a swig of the wine herself, wincing at the fact that Jack may have backwashed into it, and steps inside.  The door shuts.

The deal’s sealed now. 

There’s no turning back.  Jack knows that.  It’s why he sighed rather content with how this was all turning out.  “Don’t worry about taking off your shoes.  You’re not a slob like _some_ people.  Henderson?  That guy’s a fat dick.  Left tracks everywhere one time.”  She slips off her shoes regardless, her muscles shivering at the stress that was lifted once going barefoot.  Another swig, this time longer. 

There were portraits of people on the wall.  Some smaller ones being the three Hyperion founders.  The largest being, of course, Jack.  It was interesting how he came out of nowhere.  A company man—a simple worker—climbing up the corporate ladder and gaining incredible stardom from the dust on his shoes.  She knew it was dirty work.  She knew he did something messed up.  Murder was already admitted.  Blackmail most likely was another component to his twisted game.  It didn’t bother her.  She would have done the same, most likely, because never did she spare a life when it came-a-begging.  Shit messed her up in the head in more ways than one.  She could only wonder what made Jack tick the way that he did. 

No rest for the wicked indeed.

Miss Maim wondered if it was safe to be in there with him.  Her hand touched her hip, but it only felt fabric and the bony edge beneath.  No gun.  Jack was clinking some glasses, coming over from a corner with a drink for his in hand.  It looked like something fancy—maybe cognac—that he poured from a crystal decanter nearby.  “I can’t,” she shook her head, feeling a buzz clouding up her senses a bit.  Jack takes the wine from her and sets the small glass in her hand.  “Drink it,” he was short, firm, but oddly sweet about it.  “I get it!  You’re a recovering alcoholic that’s been doing good for three years.  We’re here to have a little **_fun_** though, and I can’t have you tense like a corpse.  No fun in that.”

“Pfft, fun,” she grunts, downing it nonetheless. 

_Ooohhhh shit_ that was some good stuff. 

Sneering, she lets out a soft hiss.  The burn went straight into her gut, mixed around with her dinner, until it was nothing but a lingering warmth.  It was the first hard drink she had in such a long while she couldn’t fight the coughing fit.  He was off again, doing something she didn’t care too much for.  She heard a couple drawers open, the sound of some accessory being placed inside, maybe a watch?  Jack was probably getting comfortable while he was boozing her up to _make_ her comfortable.  _Shit,_ Miss Maim thought, biting down on her finger.  She wasn’t ready for this.  She really wasn’t.  A large book case caught her eye.  Dozens…hundreds maybe…of books. 

A small sound came out from her lips when she arched her neck back to stare at it’s entirety.  Jealousy rung through her bones.  Did Jack even ready any of these?  She would love at the very least an eighth of them.  Reading was what got the rest of her day going by fast.  Otherwise, once she was done with what she had, she’d just sit there listening to **_This Just In!_** or people watch in the hallways. 

“Someone’s admiring,” she heard Jack call out.  He points to the shelf, “You could always borrow a few if you want.  Just bring them back…in mint condition.”

She was about to present her excitement, but Jack curled a finger for her to approach him.  Visibly gulping, she walks forward, a little more sway to her hips than usual.  Hands found their way to her hips, the touch burning her skin beneath, and it all made Miss Maim tense again.  “Relaaaxx.  You’re in good hands, sweetheart.”  One of his hands travels into the curve of her back, massaging the area he noticed to be extremely tense.  Miss Maim makes a pained noise.  Still, she stiffens with discomfort. 

“Did you enjoy the restaurant?”

“Why are you so calm?” she found his devil-may-care attitude irritating.  Jack was shrugging again, “You’re so cute.  It’s nice to see you helpless, as sick as it sounds.  It’s a little strange that you pretended to be all big and bad when you fondled with _little Jack_.  And now here you are, all stuck up and scared.  You’re that much of a sore looser?”

“Shut up,” she almost snaps, but then the anger boiled into a light panic.  Oops—she just told her boss to shut up.  That didn’t seem smart.  Gracing a hand over her face she looks away from his shocked expression.  “It…it slipped…!”

Thankfully he was laughing again, slapping a hand over his thigh like she’d just told him the world’s greatest fucking joke.  “Like I said, you’re off duty!  I’m digging the real you though,” Jack turns away again to pour himself another drink.

That was a relief.  She wondered what he was thinking, but didn’t torture herself with the possibilities.  The mask on his face was like human skin but wasn’t.  It was silicone, molded to him, but with cybernetic charm.  It moved with him, pulled like real flesh.  She remembered touching his lips and feeling the warmth of his real ones beneath, and since then she was curious on what he looked like under.  She never met Jack before his little mishap with Lilith, and she sort of wish she did.  Did he look any different?

What was he like when he was just a simple lackey?

Maim noticed the way he was looking at her as she stood in the middle of his living room.  With an intensity of a hunter.  As if there was something deadly on his mind.  As if he was trying to read her every move.  Jack caught her staring, she could tell.  Because his lips pulled up into that signature grin of his.  “What’s on your mind?”  Miss Maim scoffs, tearing her eyes away to look outside his huge window to space.  _This would be easier if he wasn’t cute,_ she lingered into her thoughts.  Fate was a cruel mistress.  There was nothing she detested more than being in awkward situations.  Jack really was damn fucking _handsome._ He made the rich girls drool and the fangirls swoon when he walked by.  College students that came during business trips as interns always waited outside his office in the mornings for an autograph.  They flocked like birds, and when Miss Maim came along besides him with a fist itching for blood they always wallowed in their own shadows.  Miss Maim always left behind a trail of fear, but she also left behind a group of jealous, angry dolts.  Jack was standing by the bar, observing his collection, waiting for some right time to do the _dirty_ that he’d been waiting so damn long for.

Seeing Miss Maim in a pretty little red dress in his living room was a sight for sore eyes.  Her body swayed a little, intoxication fussing up her equilibrium, and he was tempted to see how much she could handle.  It would be a shame getting her dirty stinking drunk, only to have her wake up wondering what happened the night before.  There was a moment when she dips down to place her shoes on the ground by the mantle.  Jack straightened up, started stalking towards her slowly.  Neck rearing to the side, he pops the bones and rolls his lean shoulders.  The cognac rolls between his lips, sipping slowly down his throat.  It left a burning river along his esophagus.  Warmed up, he places the glass down on the counter before cutting the distance between them.

“Wait a minute,” she rose her arms up defensively, watching him closing in.  Jack looked like he was ready for the kill—all he need was a knife.  A finger looped around his tie, tugging roughly to free its tight grip around his neck.  The collar upturns a bit, and she could see his Adams apple bobbing up and down.

_Ooohhh no._

Oh no, oh no—she was definitely not ready for him.  The hungry look in his neon eyes.  The way his hair was wavy and messy.  The way his arms tugged upon his shirt with incredibly fluidity. 

God—he was _gorgeous._

Miss Maim was about to object, about to say that there were better ways to get back at her.  Lower her pay, or cut her break time in half.  The pride was gone.  Arms slithered around her waist, clamping down powerfully to hold her at bay.  Jack purred a little, chuckled at the panicked look on her face.  “You know…I kind of like you like this.  All scared.  You don’t need to be though.  Like I said, you’re in good hands…”

Her body touches the mattress now.

“Why are you acting like this?”

It was a reasonable question.  Something Jack wasn’t expecting to be asked.  “I just like being around you.” 

Jack doesn’t like anyone.  _Anyone._ So, hearing that was more than just a surprise.  It was mind blowing.  “You don’t have to explain it.  Here’s what probably happened.  I was horny, you were horny.  We did what two horny people normally do.  We had some **fun**.” 

Jack places a knee on the bed, leaning against it slightly.  She could feel the mattress shift under him, feel the cold air touch her inner thighs.  Jack had a surreal look on his face.  A calm look, like nothing was out of the ordinary.  Like this was just a normal thing for him to do.  It must have been something he’d done many times.  Jack was a man who liked getting what he wanted.  Being surrounded by so much money, so many different types of people, she wouldn’t put it past him that he wasn’t a virgin anymore.  Maim wondered if it was supposed to make her feel better, because it didn’t.  It only made her more nervous now that he was pulling her reigns.  “I’ll be honest—you’re fucking hot.  Eating your pussy is going to be an honor.” 

“Don’t say that,” her face was on fire.  His arms pried between her and the bed, adjusting her upward as he rung a finger around the rim of her panties.  “Don’t let the Hyperion life make you all uptight.  Have some fun, _relaaax._ Let me spoil you for once.  You’ve _earned_ my appreciation.  I don’t mean to sound cocky, but you’re probably the first women in a long time that’s _apprehensive_ about fucking my face.” 

In Hyperion, earning Jack’s appreciation was a big deal.  No one ever managed that—he was a prick.  A selfish man with selfish motives.  Yet he’s here, spoiling her, and even though he’s getting a huge ego stroke out of it something told her that it was just as much for _her_ as it was for him.  When she felt a finger press against her, it made her gasp as a new wave of unsureness slapped her in the face.  “ _Damn,_ you’re soaking wet already…” he was fixated with her privates.  The pad of his thumb drags down slowly, slipping along smooth fabric.  She felt hot to the touch, like a sauna, and when Jack flips upwards she made a noticeable twitch.  _Oh crap,_ she shivered when his fingers lingered near that sensitive area.  “How often do you touch yourself?” the question sounded more teasing than casual.  The dark lull of his voice was like a fog—thick and misty and lingering.  She could feel his index and middle fingers latching around the edges of her underwear, lifting just enough for him to slip a finger inside.  The flesh was squishy, slippery, and Jack groaned at how good it felt on his hands.  Miss Maim covers her face, holding back the internal scream she wanted to let lose.  This wasn’t happening. 

Nope—not happening.

“Nuh uh uh, you can’t hide from me,” a strong arm pries her hands away.  Long fingers held both wrists above her head, and she turns her head in shame.  “Lighten up, Maimy Baby.”

**“I can’t…!”**

Jack rose a brow—she was so flustered.  So angry at the situation.  It was adorable.  A finger slips inside, slowly, and Miss Maim gasps.  Jack’s hand releases its hold, sliding toward towards her rising chest.  Deep breaths flew from her lips, quick and staggered, and he licks his even rowed teeth with a sultry look in his eyes. 

_In.  Out.  In.  Out._

“What…what are you doing.  You said you were going to give oral and leave it at that…!”

The way shit bit down on her bottom lip.  The way her breasts bounced with every thrust.  The way she _writhed_ beneath him like he was fucking her.  Jack’s dick was getting hard under his pants, but he wasn’t going to fuck her with it today.  He had other plans. 

“A-Ah… _fuck_ ,” her moan was soft and gentle, nothing like that robotic voice she used at worked.  Nothing like the cold, collected, scary Miss Maim.  She was quivering at his touch, light headed as he squeezed her neck with a hold so strong it was like a vice grip.  “Yeah, I know.  But I couldn’t resist.  Besides, do you really want me to stop _now?_ ” 

Jack’s pace quickens, his single finger buried knuckle deep inside of her wet mess.  “That pussy’s gonna taste real fucking good after all.  It’d be a shame to cut it short before I let you cum,” he tightens his grip, smelling her sweat as it soaked into his mattress.  Maim was getting lightheaded, but the pressure he was putting on her throat amplified it all.  Lips parted into a pretty little ‘o’, the build up of an orgasm creeping up on her, and Jack was so fixated with looking at her face.  Some women looked weird when they were about to cum.  Jack felt lucky—she was sweating and drooling and wrapping her hands around his strong wrist.  Fuck, she was hot.  It was so sexy he swore he could do this all day.  Hell, he just might save a date in the future. 

Finger Fucking Friday—that had a hell of a nice ring to it.

“C’mon, Maim,” he chuckled when her back arched upwards, a raspy moan slurring from her wet lips.  Jack was feeling generous when he slips in a second finger, stretching her walls apart and listening to the sloppy sounds of her dripping pussy like it was some golden record.  The classical music falls onto deaf ears.  Jack could feel the alcohol swirling in his mind just subtly, and it gave him a pleasant buzz. 

_In out in out in out._  

Maim moans louder. 

“Yeah?  You like that baby?” he reaches far back, feeling a spongy mesh of flesh and rubbed circles into it.  Miss Maim felt full, Jack’s thick fingers undoing her in ways she couldn’t do to herself.  Miss Maim masturbated on occasion, but never has she reached that far back. 

“ _Mhmm,”_ her voice merged with light gasps and quick breaths. 

“Here?” he presses the spot harder, pleasure jolting in her core.  Miss Maim shamefully liked that feeling of being ravaged.  “ _I’ll treat you right if you say the magic word_.”

The word **_daddy_** comes out of her mouth all so willingly—Jack felt a satisfaction that he couldn’t get without it.  A power hungry high that surged in his chest and stomach.  Miss Maim remembered his daddy kink.  That earned her some points in Jack’s book. 

“Louder,” he demanded, and she looked a little flustered. 

“But what if…people…hear us?” her words struggled to leave her throat as he pressed even harder.  Air was almost cut off from her collapsing trachea.  Jack could feel her pulse rippling in her jugular, squished beneath the curve of his thumb.  Leaning into her he gives her lips a lick, his fingers going painfully slow inside of her.

“S a y.  I t.  L o u d e r.”

He didn’t give a shit if all of Hyperion heard them.  He was damn proud of his work, and wanted to make some horny old farts envious of fact that a pretty package was screaming with pleasure on his ultra king-sized bed.

**_“Daddyyyy!”_ **

_Ohhhh_ that sounded so fucking good.  Restless pounding slapped through the air, his arm muscles tensing and bulging with his vicious motions.  Miss Maim came, and it felt too surreal.  Tension burst in her gut, the walls of her lining clinging down around Jack’s fingers, and as he felt the intense twitching around him he lets out a satisfied chuckle.  Jack releases his hold on her neck, letting her take her first big breath.  Chest rose up and down with every heave.  Her hands came up to her face, covering her eyes from the lights that made her dizzy as sweat rolled from Jack’s forehead.  “Wasn’t that fun?” he snickered, the woman too speechless from what just happened.  With an iron grip Jack held tightly along her thighs, spreading her legs open.  Miss Maim saw his face dove in between her sweaty legs. 

“Quit staring so hard,” she scowls. 

It was too late though—Jack was already staring intensely at the area.  Folds and ridges of pink were oh so inviting, already slicked with a clear fluid.  The scent of her was mind numbing, and Jack ran a long tongue along upturned lips.  He dragged his long tongue along the pretty flower, tasting her flavor and savoring the softness of her.  It felt like another pair of lips, puckered and inviting, and Miss Maim grips tightly on the bedsheets when he buries his face deeper into her.

Legs wrapped around his shoulders, Jack’s hands gripping the flesh of her hips tightly.  “ _Ohhh…”_ she felt the metal hinges of his mask press against her inner thighs, cool to the touch.  His large nose was probing at her, his tongue slips inside.  “ ** _Jack_** _…!”_

His eyes opened, watching her head arch back and her arms tear at his sheets.  She just moaned his name.

It sounded so _good_.

Jack swirls his tongue around, grazing the sensitive flesh in it’s entirety, and when his lips dragged slowly along her clitoris it made her moan louder.  Her body shivers at the sheer ecstasy.  Jack’s heated breaths and eager tongue worked along her.  He knew very well what he was doing, and he knew damn well that he was very good at it.  Fingers take a hold of his wavy brown hair, the white streak on the side twirling along her thumb.  Miss Maim moans, her hips rocking to the motions of his laps.  Jack felt her grip tighten, and the feeling of getting his hair pulled was painfully sweet.  A thumb plunges into her again, anchoring her hips right where he wanted her, and the sounds he was making as he ate her out was deafening.  Jack’s long tongue did amazing things, and it didn’t take long until she came again.    

Sweet little breaths roll from her tongue, her head arched back against his incredibly soft mattress.  It shifts under her, Jack crawling up to hover over Miss Maim.  The way he licked at his teeth, the way his eyes glowed when he stared down at her sweaty, exhausted, sex-high body, it would have made her shiver if she wasn’t too busy trying to recover. 

_So cute._

“Stay here for the night, Maimey.  It’d be a dick move to kick you out after I had my fun.” 

Miss Maim stared through cloudy eyes, watched as Jack gave her one last hungry look before lifting himself off her to undo his buttons.  For a moment, she thought he was going to take her.  Thought that he was going to tear his buttons open and ravage her on the spot.  But that didn’t quite happen.  Instead, Jack removed his shirt, revealing a white tank top and muscular arms, and gave her one last wink before heading towards the bathroom.  The water started to run, the sounds of it sloshing around as it presumably filled a tub.  When he returns, still fully clothed, he playfully drums along the surface of his mattress before tugging on her ankles.  “Up and at ‘em, Maimey Baby!  Get your ass in the bath and wash up.  Don’t worry about clothes either, I’ll order you up some.  And don’t worry, service for me is _never_ slow.”

The fact that Jack was done with his fun and _still_ spoiling her was a surprise just as much as it was a concern.  Still, she got up with nothing to say, albeit she did stare at him suspiciously.  Jack’s large fingers reached up, playfully tugging along her bottom lip, just like how she did it to him all those days ago.

Irony was something he just loved to dabble in.

That night, Miss Maim took a luxurious bath, something she never imagined could even exist.  The bathroom was large, and gold cladded, and the iron-clawed tub was build for more than two.  As promised, there were clothes, and Jack was kind enough to turn away as she changed into something comfortable.  They weren’t flattering clothes, just a simple cashmere shirt and some sleeping sweats.  After Jack showered, he spent the last ten minutes before lights out trying to coax her into the bed.  Miss Maim laid there, feeling Jack’s rather possessive embrace, but it had an odd charm to it.  A nice feeling that pulled at her heartstrings a bit. 

Somehow, after a long time of laying there and listening to his steady breathing slow down, she felt he was finally asleep. 

_Good,_ she thought.  She doubted he’d try to kill her in his sleep.   Feeling the rather warm embrace of his arms entangled along her torso, she lets her guard down finally.  Jack's chin buried into her hair, lost in her messy locks, and soon Miss Maim drifted to sleep from the sound of his gentle heartbeat. 


End file.
